Yaong Nyan!
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was all just a misunderstanding, it really was, so just why wasn't he leaving her alone! IY/Mystic Messenger xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Mobile games are somewhat helping me...

* * *

Honestly.

What was she doing here?

' _Even the air feels pompous,'_ Kagome thought in a sulking manner as she eyed the room with a guarded gaze, _'These... are not my kind of people.'_

Hell, they weren't even her type of human at that.

And so, she remained stiff in a corner of the populated room, hoping that she blended in with the wall well enough so that no one else would try to approach her with arrogant and probably lewd intentions.

Money wasn't everything and that went especially for her.

"There you are~!"

A familiar voice called out and Kagome jumped a bit, but quickly relaxed once she realized just who was coming towards her rather quickly, "Shippou-chan," She smiled as the redhead grinned at her, "I didn't expect to see you here. I assumed that Onii-san would keep you working to the bone."

"He normally would," Shippou sighed, wondering why he was Sesshoumaru's secretary to begin with, "But since the slave driver is so emotionally constipated, he forced me here to woo some people he could potentially make deals with."

"He doesn't even need to try," Kagome retorted dryly, "They all just fall at his feet if he so much as glances in their direction," She shook her head, "Speaking of which, why exactly am I his 'date'? I don't have much time for things like this between studying and keeping my skills sharp."

"Eh," Shippou shrugged, "You're probably the closest thing Sesshoumaru-sama will ever have coming to a mate," He snickered at her incredulous expression, "And he certainly doesn't want to give some random female the hope of ever being with him."

"Still, he doesn't have to drag me along," Kagome muttered, "Kagura or even his mother should be enough as his escort. I'm not cut out for these types of things."

"But you are," Shippou waved off her annoyed look, "You might not see it, but you're pretty charming even when you don't mean to be," His vivid eyes glanced up and observed as a woman walked past them, "And while we're on that subject, I guess it's time to start the chase."

"If you plan to... _go all the way_ ," Her nose scrunched in discomfort, not wanting to be discussing such things with the Kitsune, "Try not to drain too much energy from them."

Shippou did not appear concerned or even interested in her words for his soon-to-be partners as he slipped a hand into his suit jacket, clearly grabbing something, though he did not allow her to see the item just yet, "I know the old dog doesn't care to work with this guy, but I know he will be more of an asset than a liability."

Kagome furrowed her brows, "Who exactly are you talking about?" She asked, pausing for a moment, "Do I even need to know?" She murmured out loud, rather sure she did not want to meet any of the rich who were currently attending this business party.

"He's not my type," Shippou said casually, completely ignoring her questions, much to her vexation, "But I'm guessing you're more than enough for him," His arms shot out, startling the girl as he placed something on her head, "See you later, Kagome~!"

The Miko blinked, watching in bewilderment as she lost sight of the fox as he disappeared into the crowd, "Still a little mischievous brat."

It all happened in a such swift moment that it took a little time for her mind to catch up, but as she reached up to see what Shippou placed on her head, a black-haired man was suddenly standing in front of her and she took a step back in surprise.

"Whatever your project may be," He began as she stared at him with wide blue eyes, "If it involves cats as you are implying, then I am in."

What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"What."

It was the only thing Kagome could think of to say as she blankly stared at the man's serious expression while he eyed her with an intensity that was quite uncomfortable.

Did she have too much to drink?!

Did she even have a drink to begin with?!

' _Water,'_ Her mind quickly scrambled to come up with an answer to this bizarre situation, _'Could it have been drugged?'_ She thought, _'But I feel completely fine and Shippou-chan would have been able to scent it.'_

"Was I not clear enough in my words?" The man asked as he peered at her with grey eyes when she failed to respond, "With your pleasant accessory, I assumed you held the same love for them as I do."

Them?

Who the hell was 'them'?!

"O-oh," Kagome cleared her throat, a little embarrassed to be caught so off guard, "I think you have made a mistake," She reached up towards her head to pull off what that sneaky little fox had placed there, "I don't have a... project of any sort."

"Please leave that on," The man requested, causing Kagome to pause slightly in surprise, "You are much more attractive this way."

"I– _what_?!" Kagome gaped at the dark-haired man for a moment, "I don't think I appreciate your words." She retorted with some annoyance, quickly grabbing the item from her head and her surprise only deepened once she realized what exactly it was.

Cat ears.

 _Cat ears._

 _CAT EARS!_

Kagome immediately took a step back from the man, whose eyes did not leave the cat ear headband for even a second, _'Don't tell me,'_ She thought with wariness, _'He's into that sort of thing?'_

"Disappointing," The man murmured under his breath, though Kagome heard it and bristled in response, "But I suppose if you're here at this business party, I might as well ask for your name."

Wow.

It had been quite some time since a human irritated her this much.

"Higurashi Kagome," She answered with a cool voice, "I'm not part of this kind of crowd and only came as a date to someone who is."

"An escort then," The man concluded and Kagome's eye twitched dangerously, causing her to fist her hand, "But escorts are dime a dozen here. I should not be surprised."

Kagome closed her eyes briefly in order to calm herself down enough so she would not punch the man right in his pretty face, "It's only polite to introduce yourself as well." She stated in a flat tone, having heard the hardly noticeable accent despite his fluency with Japanese.

"Han Jumin," The man barely dipped his head in a bow, "I should not mingle with an escort for too long, but I am interested in why you were wearing such an accessory?" He asked, glancing down at the headband again and did not bother to wait for her to answer before asking another question, "Do you have pet cats?"

' _What...?'_ Kagome stared incredulously at Jumin, wondering if he had one too many drinks, "They are not mere pets!" She huffed, thinking of Kirara, Kuroro, and even Buyo for that matter, "They are companions and are free to do whatever they please!"

Jumin eyed her intently before the corner of his lips turned upwards ever so slightly that she would have missed it had she not been used to Sesshoumaru, "An excellent answer." He said, much to her bewilderment.

"Well, Han-san," Kagome bowed her head stiffly, "I probably should find my 'date' and check with him," She passed Jumin without looking back, "And if you ever imply that I'm a prostitute again, you will learn that not all girls slap - some of them do punch." And with that, she walked away and ignored how his eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

"Interesting."


End file.
